Grapefruit
by Teh-AMAZING-One
Summary: Someone has convinced the American government that Kaiba is a terrorist, so naturally he is upset. This rekindles a feud between himself and Rebecca. Take heed of the rating.
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing more Seto Kaiba hated in this world more than grapefruit. It tastes awful, and he doubted that it even was healthy. So, when he found a basketful of them found their way onto his office desk, complete with cellophane and a note from the head of the Iranian secret police thanking him for "all the support over the years," needless to say it upset him. When the entire alphabet of government agencies found their way into his office, asking for an explanation, he was livid. And, unfortunately for that person, he knew who was really behind the "gift."

Very few people knew he detested the fruit. A handful of his colleagues, his brother, and Rebecca Hawkins. Only the last had motive and the ability to move mountains. He clenched his jaw as he explained— for the thirtieth time— the reasons why he was not a terrorist to a man with a suit and a gun.

Had he believed in karma, he would have seen something like this coming. Actually, even if he believed in every religion, he felt there was no reason to foresee something like this. This was overkill. So, he happen to foil her plans when they interfered with his. Ok, maybe he really crushed them into an unrecognizable pulp. He was feeling vindictive that day. There was no reason for this.

This was cause for battle, and he was a formidable opponent.

* * *

Rebecca tightened her fists in her lap, counting to ten like her mandatory anger management teacher instructed. She would be eighteen in a few weeks; she finally could manage finances without a guardian. Not that she ever needed one. She told herself that this was just a miscalculation, that the idiot banker was merely incompetent. How else could all of her accounts be empty and/ or frozen? There would be no reason why her account alone; she programmed the bank's firewall herself. Moreover, only her account was having problems. It had to be a mistake. Only a talented hacker could break in...

"Son of a bitch," she muttered. The clerk was startled by her words and fearfully signaled the guard's attention. Rebecca's temper wasn't exactly a secret.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I forgot that my grandfather's money has been transferred. Please accept my apologies for wasting your time," she said in a sugary voice. The clerk relaxed. Most people seemed to when she spoke like that, though they shouldn't. It was like the eye of a hurricane. Calm for now, but sure to raise hell soon.

* * *

Mokuba frowned at his brother discontent. He wished that the two of them could get along; this feud. was incredibly annoying. Not to mention it put a wet blanket on things between himself and Rebecca's fine sister. Rebecca was just relented and gave her blessing when the war started up again, over God knows what. And then she reinstated Friend Rule No. 3 (thou shalt not tap the booty of a friend's relative.) This was probably the only time in his life when he wished someone to be an obsessed fan-girl of his brother; that way he could have a bargaining chip, so to speak.

His brother was proving his patriotism over the phone when the blonde in question stormed into the door. It was Seto's fault. He forgot to tell his secretary not to automatically let her in. Normally, when they were at the civil conversation level, she'd only come in with some amazing epiphany that greatly improved or eliminated a bad situation. Who'd want to keep that out?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she nearly scream. However, her body language said "I know you did not just freeze all my money otherwise Imma kick your bitch ass down, mofo." Or something like that. Mokuba did not have to look to see who entered his brother's office. Only one person was brazen enough to ask that question of Seto Kaiba.

"Did you want one, or the entire list? I'm not going to owe you a hundred dollars when I finish rattling off, am I?" asked Seto.

"Don't act like you had nothing to do with this. You're the only one who would be able to. Plus you sign a lot of my paychecks; so, you'd know where they'd end up."

"My, you seem frustrated! You should sit down. I can empathize with you; I've recently become similarly frustrated. You see, someone convinced the head of the Iranian secret police to send me a grapefruit basket. Somehow, that links me to terrorists. I've been discussing this dilemma all morning with government agencies. Say! You have contacts in the Middle East! Perhaps you could tell me who was responsible for _this_." Most of what Seto said was in an even tone, almost mocking, but he spat out the last word like venom. Seto leaned against his desk, arms folded across his chest, and narrowed his eyes on her. Rebecca's eyes went wide, knowing she had been discovered.

"Hey, you know what we could all try? Not doing horrible things to each other! Rebecca, I'm sure you're sorry about linking my brother to terrorists. And Seto, I'm sure you regret making her unable to use any of her money," Mokuba said. His arms were raised in a placating motion, like someone trying to get out of a lion's den.

"Save it, Mokuba. Even if you settle this, you're still not allowed to date my sister. Remember Friend Rule No. 3," Rebecca snapped. Lion's den indeed. She did not break her glare at Seto, and her stance mirrored his.

"I am doing this because I care about both of you, and I'm sick of your fighting!" said Mokuba. At this, both Rebecca and Seto broke their gaze with each other to give him the same exact look: 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Don't judge me, Seto. Her sister is fine as hell. And I am sick of your fighting!"

They continued to glare at him.

"Oh, why don't you two just admit that you want each other?" Mokuba sighed, exasperated. At this, their glares turned into looks of shock, then contempt at the other, then back to glaring at him.

"Well, I had to say something. Seriously guys, you manage to act civil in most other cases. Why can't you two get along? I'm done with this!" Mokuba left the room similarly as Rebecca entered, leaving the two prodigies to battle it out themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This one is shorter, I know. But, I had to get it down while I was on a roll. I don't plan on this being very long. I havent the patience or time for that. Expect irregular intervals between updates._

Mokuba grumbled as he stared into his coffee. He was with his best male friend, David. His best male friend that had ovaries was Rebecca, which meant that he felt the same amount of attraction for both: none. Not to say was not pretty, she was, but it'd be awkward. Like obligatory naked time by your friend's grandmother's house awkward. He was currently ranting about how immature his supposed older brother and his best male friend who had ovaries were being. David was currently listening to his favorite jams on his ipod, and his long hair covered the ear buds. He only caught the stray word like "Gitmo," but Mokuba talks about human rights violations more than the average teen. All David had to do was nod and grunt every now and then. Mokuba either didn't notice or didn't care.

"They bicker like some old married couple! I actually told them that they should admit wanting each other. You should have seen their faces! Like they never thought about! With all the media curiosity. Them hooking up has replaced Paris Hilton as a punch line with most comedians."

It was at this speechifying statement that David's ipod grew quiet as it was about to go to the next track. He found this particularly fascinating. While Mokuba thought kissing Rebecca would be like obligatory naked time by your friend's grandmother's house awkward, David thought the prospect was more than pleasant.

"Saying that was probably a low blow, though. Seto doesn't like to be accused of statutory rape and Rebecca doesn't like the idea that she was hired for anything besides her talent. They are just so aggravating, you know?"

David decided that he had to enter the conversation now. He paused his song.

"From the sounds of things, they must really hate each other."

"Nah," said Mokuba. "They're just miffed at each other. The schemes they cook up when they hate each other are much more horrible. And the worst part is, Fiona is off-limits unless I patch things up between them. Which is why I can't just make them gang up on me. I need a plan."

"Sounds like they need to get laid. Her especially," said David. Now, he said this which the perfect person in mind for her especially. He was hoping to lead this to a favorable train of thought. However, this prompted a completely different train of thought for Mokuba.

"They do! I need to hook them together. Maybe then they would stop going at each other if they started going at each other! And bonus, if she shacked up with my brother, she'd have to let me date Fiona! It's a win-win." Mokuba smiled triumphantly. David wasn't too keen on the idea.

"I don't know, man. Isn't he like ten years older? And don't they hate each other?" David offered, trying to put the kibosh on such an idea.

"Yes and sort of. They think alike, though. I have been living with that mind all my life; I know how to deal with it. If my plan works out, they'll be in love faster than the characters of a crappy fanfic." By now, Mokuba had a determined look in his eye. David looked more sullen and defeated than determined.

"I don't know, man. If they find out, you're dead." David was pulling at straws. He knew Mokuba well enough to know his response.

"That's why it is your idea, if anyone asks. You don't mind, do ya?" asked Mokuba expectantly.

"No," grumbled David, now staring into his own coffee. David vowed to just listen to his ipod instead of his friends all the time now.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I know this is short, but I wanted this its own chapter. The next one will be much longer.**

Mokuba was not as talented a hacker as Rebecca or Seto, but he was decent. However, if one wanted to get into their private email accounts undetected, one had to be above and beyond what the two best hackers in the world could do. Thankfully, Mokuba knew their passwords. Another advantage to knowing how they thought. The plan was to send each of them emails inviting the other to dinner as an apology. He just had to word it right. Seto's email would be easier, so he did that one first.

_Rebecca,_

_This whole debacle aside_, _it is no excuse to slack on the job I overpay you for. Some buyer or something wants my attention. Basically the Thurman routine. Follow my lead. Saturday. Eight. Corner of 27__th__ and 86__th__. Don't be late and don't look like some stupid high-schooler for once. _

_Seto Kaiba_

Mokuba sent the email. Rebecca would know that would mean an apology and come with her guard down. Plus they bonded over their scheming, so that'd help. Mokuba hoped there was something called the Thurman routine, and that it didn't involve chemistry. Rebecca was known to get over eager when things that went boom got involved. Then again, if there wasn't, she would be following Seto's lead, and Seto liked it more than anything when someone followed his lead and did exactly what he said. Now he had to sound like an apologetic Rebecca. Difficult enough for her, let alone someone imitating her.

_The FBI has been following me all day to see if I have any connection to Iranians, too. It makes me really regret the grapefruit thing. I am sorry. I do need a favor of you though. I know you don't like giving favors freely, so I'm cashing in Funny Laugh Eleanor. Yes, I know about that; I did refurbish your systems, after all! Your help in a small matter for my silence on a big one. I'm meeting with a prospective client Saturday at eight, and I could use the backup. Corner of_ _27__th__ and 86__th__. Casual dress.  
_

_Rebecca_

Mokuba wondered if threatening him was the best way to go. Then he remembered that she threatens him daily, and she hasn't gotten any retribution for threats, only actions. He would know if it were a trick if she were gushy and emotional. He reread it and thought it'd be something she say. He sent that, too.

"Now to wait for the romance to begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to give a big shout out to Nkitty29, who has reviewed every chapter of mine. I hope you enjoy their reactions. Loves! As far as characterization, this is how I've always envisioned Rebecca grown up. She never seemed content to let others fight her battles, and I think that would carry over.**

Seto's first impression of the restaurant was that it belonged on the cover of a trashy romance novel. His stomach gave an involuntary lurch and he hoped that the client was some pushover, tiny dog lover who picked this place. Something else that made him uneasy was everyone's attire. They apparel would be considered casual by his standards, but definitely not hers. She didn't like to wear much anything besides jeans, flip flops, and tank tops. He felt another lurch in his stomach; he did not like feeling manipulated, even for something as unimportant as clothing. It meant he was getting predictable, or she knew him too well. Either was bad.

The maitre d' recognized him and rushed to his side.

"Ah, Monsieur Kaiba. Good to see you. We have a table waiting for you," he said, relieving him of his jacket. Seto brought his briefcase with him. Since this was one of Rebecca's other clients, it came with the usual self defense devices. One could never be too careful around the company Rebecca keeps.

"Here you are, sir. The rest of your party will be here shortly." Kaiba's table was in the corner away from the windows, but near the exit.

Kaiba thought that the maitre d' led him to the wrong table. It had only two seats, and both were decorated even more trashy-romance-novel than he thought imaginable. At first, Kaiba was going to say something, but then remembered that some of Rebecca's other clients are more paranoid. The client would end up being the waiter or busboy who dropped off his request with the bill. And his casual looked another shmuck's desperate plea for affection from the opposite gender, except he pulled it off, so he thought. To an outsider, he would look like some pushover, tiny dog loving, shmuck on a date. Great.

* * *

Rebecca was running late. She wasn't fussing over her outfit or mussing her hair or anything frivolous like that. She was preparing in a way that was more practical than any of that: batteries. Specifically, for the stun gun she was taking with her. She would have brought more safety devices, but her dress optimized in cleavage, not weapon hiding. She put the stun gun in her bag. If this was his normal customer then they'd meet at his office. One could never be too careful with the company Kaiba keeps. Her dress was black with straps, and had less fabric than her parents would prefer. Her shoes were stilettoes, and made her almost as tall as Kaiba, they were that high. She pinned her hair out of her face. Pretty, but also better for seeing an ambush. Her non high-school looked like another's desperate plea at attention by a love-starved woman, but she pulled it off, so she thought.

She knew basically what the Thurman routine was: one was the shiny object, the other was threatener. She had to be the shiny one since he had specifically mentioned her clothing in the email. She thought he was too paranoid; no one could get into her email without a password and no one had it but her. He could have said outright what was expected. Of course, she knew that he liked to pretend he was a decent human being. That was the avenue he chose to be noble on.

She got to the restaurant about ten minutes late. Her first thought was that Kaiba was trying to torment her with choosing someplace with this decor, even if that meant suffering himself. It looked like the kind of place a silly junior high girl would find romantic. She had a lurch in her stomach.

She told the maitre d' she was here with Kaiba's party. He led her to a table where Kaiba sat, perusing the menu. There were already water glasses filled for them.

"Mademoiselle, allow me," said the maitre d'. He pulled out a chair for Rebecca. She thanked him, mostly to bid him off. She felt nervous when someone pulled out her chair or opened the door for her. She thought they pull it too far or close it on her, resulting in her embarrassment. She knew she was too paranoid.

She didn't feel any more at ease by Kaiba's apparel. She didn't realize this was casual. Though, his casual was most people's dressed up. She frowned. She guessed that Kaiba did this on purpose. She did not like feeling manipulated, especially by him. He was one of the worst people to follow the lead of since he was insufferable. Plus it meant that she was either getting too predictable, or he was getting to know her too well. She couldn't decide which was worse.

Kaiba frowned, his suspicions confirmed. She noticed this.

"Something the matter?" she asked in her sugary voice. She rested her elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand. She looked up at him expectantly, just like a naive fan would in his presence. He frowned again.

"You know I hate that," he said. She smiled triumphantly. "What's with the dress? A bit overkill, don't you think?" Truth was, he felt uncomfortable being around a minor that looked like that. The implications were never good and always aggravating. He shifted in his seat and put the menu in front of his face. In reality, he was searching the restaurant for someone that looked like a client.

Rebecca shrugged and grabbed a roll from the basket on the table. "No such thing. What are you having?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Here we go. I've been craving a Greek salad all day. I don't like the peppers, though. Want them?"

"Sure." He shifted again. He was waiting for somebody that could turn out to be an enemy with a seventeen year old trying to look twenty-one. He did not like the situation. However, he did not want anyone knowing about Funny Laugh Eleanor. In a moment (or month) of weakness he was attracted to a woman who was relatively smart and relatively pretty. Unfortunately, she brayed instead of spoke, had an obnoxious laugh, and was had no concept of avoiding awkward situations. When he read her name again, he gave an involuntary shudder. Now he was intolerably uncomfortable.

"When is your client getting here?" Rebecca whined. "It isn't nice to keep your party waiting. Especially since I have a giant wedgie."

"Thank you for sharing. My day is made knowing that."

"Just kidding. I'm not wearing any underwear," she smiled innocently. Kaiba shivered. Rebecca thought his face was priceless. He was so easy to mess with. She stifled a laugh.

As much as Kaiba hated to admit it, her comments threw him off. The last thing he wanted on his mind was her undergarments, or lack thereof. He regained composure, and remembered what she asked him.

"You mean your client, by the way. I haven't agreed to anything. I'm only here as an exchange of favors," he said. Rebecca looked puzzled.

"Wait, you invited _me_," she said. Realization hit them both at the same time.

* * *

What Rebecca and Kaiba did not know, was that this restaurant did more than romantic dates; they also hosted parties. Currently, they were hosting a birthday party for a prominent member of the National Rifle Association and his twenty closest friends. Most of the party guests were male; all had guns. Kaiba and Rebecca noticed a small handgun in the waist of a patron. Assuming the worst, they knew how to get out safely.

Rebecca stood and put her hand around the water glass.

Kaiba stood, looking genuinely angry. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

She threw the water right in his face, and shrieked, "You're breaking up with me? I thought we had something special!"

They had the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Now, wait. We've grown apart. Don't cause a scene," he whispered. His arms were raised in a placating fashion, and water dripped down his face. Rebecca bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't you tell me what to do! I'm sick of you bossing me around. And I'm sick of being some other woman!" With that, she started for the front door, tears streaming down her face. Well, actually it was water from her glass that she rubbed around her eyes. She was glad that she had eyeliner on now, it added a dramatic flair.

"Fine!" shouted Kaiba, and he ran out of the back exit. The patrons all stared with mouths agape. It was never that the fearsome Seto Kaiba got doused by anyone.

* * *

They started in different directions, but convened at Rebecca's apartment since it was closer. She moved out her own when she was fifteen. She had several abodes internationally.

"Who do you think that was?" she asked him when he walked through the door. She put a towel on his head, and he used it as he spoke.

"Obviously, someone hacked into our emailing. The last time I let you update the systems."

Rebecca scowled as she opened her laptop. "Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I checked my email and it said that I signed in Friday. Is that when you got my email?"

"Yes." he sat down next to her rather than hover over her shoulder to see the screen.

"I wasn't on at all Friday. I'm guessing that the same thing happened to yours. This was sent by someone who knows us." She sat in silence for a second until something occurred to her. "What was that favor? Is it something incredibly personal? That would narrow the search."

"Intensely. No one knew about it except—," Kaiba stopped mid-sentence. Then he started to laugh.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously. Generally Kaiba laughed when something bad was happening to her; she considered it a bad omen. He laughed openly for a few minutes until Rebecca punched him in the arm to silence him. He rubbed it as he answered.

"No one is trying to kill us. My brother set this up." He frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. "Which means we caused that scene for no good reason."

"Better safe than sorry," defended Rebecca. "And wasn't you who said that if you can't escape without being seen, the next best thing is to leave with everyone's attention on you?"

"But, I doubt if anyone recognized you. I was lucky to escape before the camera phones popped out," he grumbled.

"Are you sure Mokuba orchestrated everything? I don't know why he would set us up on a date. I mean, his friend David likes me. That'd be a pretty mean thing to do to a friend."

"Unless he did it to torment us—"

"And stop us from doing horrible things to each other," finished Rebecca. "And also if I hooked up with you, that would nullify my use of the Friend Rules. How evil! He must be_ your _brother."

She grinned. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I take that as a compliment."

That was when Kaiba saw Rebecca get a glint in her eye. He shifted nervously. The last time she had that glint, he got splashed with water.

"We need to get him back. And I know just how."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just finished my 1500 word essay on Thomas Jefferson for history class. I already had this written (lucky you) so I can finally post it. I'm starting to catch up with what I have written, and if I do it'll mean more infrequent updating. As I'm sure you all care... hopefully. I know that I'm poking fun at some of the cliches of fanfic writing, but I do it in love. That, and the hope of destroying it so that authors are forced to use better and more original plot lines. I have a crappy story so that you don't have to! xD Without further ado!**

The following day, Mokuba observed Rebecca in the break room. She was fiddling with the chain of her necklace. He remembered that the necklace was her grandmother's and it meant a lot to her. She generally started fiddling with it when she had something on her mind. She moved her one foot in circles and chewed on her bottom lip. More good signs: they meant she was thinking about something that made her happy. He figured that it must have been something really good, because she didn't notice him when he sat down next to her. Mokuba smiled.

"Earth to 'Becca. You in there?" Mokuba waved his hand in front of her face. She finally broke free of her trance. Then she did something he had never seen her do before: she blushed.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered, looking away. Mokuba grinned wider. He had a feeling he knew what she was thinking about since Seto did not come home at all last night.

"What were you thinking about?" he 'blurted.' She frowned. He knew that she didn't want to talk about whatever it could be. It must have been something really dishy. All according to plan.

"Just some new plans for the duel disk. There seems to be a problem with a project in a certain batch. I'm trying to think how they went haywire," she explained.

"Really? I never heard anything about that."

"Well, it happened," she said, almost too curtly. She was defensive.

"I believe you, Beck. How'd that meeting go last night? Well, I hope." She messed with her watch, trying to buy time to arrange a suitable answer. "You look tired; you guys must have been up late at this meeting thing. I don't even remember him coming home last night. He didn't sneak off with some pretty girl, did he?"

She giggled a bit. He laughed, pretending to be oblivious to her true meaning.

"This is your brother we're talking about here."

Mokuba loved it when his plans worked out.

* * *

Later that day, Mokuba went to drop off some forms to Rebecca's office/ workshop/ Frankenstein laboratory. Normally, a secretary or intern would do grunt work like this, but he wanted to see just how his plan was working out. The door was slightly ajar, and he heard two female voices coming inside. He stood outside next to the doorway, afraid that he'd be seen if he got any closer.

"Danielle, have you ever known someone for a long time, then suddenly see them in a different light?" came Rebecca's voice. Her counterpart gasped.

"Who is he? Or is it a she?" Mokuba did not need to see her to know that Rebecca narrowed her eyes.

"I am not a lesbian." She hastily added, "Not that there's anything wrong with being one." Her friend squealed.

"You're deflecting; it must be something really scandalous," Danielle said.

"Well, I don't want this spread around because I'm really confused. One minute I'm fighting with him, the next I'm— well I'm not fighting with him. It feels so wrong, yet a little bit right at the same time."

"Is it with one of your mentors? I know the English teacher at the university was _gorgeous._"

"No," responded Rebecca. Mokuba could tell from her voice that Danielle was venturing dangerous waters. Rebecca was touchy on the subject of grave-robbing, apparently.

"But he is older," Danielle guessed. There was a silence for several moments.

Rebecca relented, "Yes. Not that he acts like it, though. I think I got myself into a mess."

At that point, Mokuba had no doubt that she was talking about his brother. He couldn't here what was said next, but he heard walking and decided to go around the corner and act like he just got there. He past Danielle in the doorway.

"Hello, just dropping off some forms for you. I was on my way to Bruce in accounting," said Mokuba. Danielle gave him a look with hidden meaning as she left.

* * *

Kaiba was mulling with some paperwork when he was trying to think about the appropriate course of action. How is one supposed to act after "falling in love" with a minor? Last night, the idea seemed great. It was evil and vindictive, his bread and butter. But now, all he could think of was disgust and then turning oneself in to jail. Sure, she was a hair away from eighteen, but it was the principal of the thing. He didn't like teenagers even when he was one.

"Heya," said Rebecca, once again walking in unannounced. "So, Mokuba just overheard me talking about you. He looked so happy that we've fallen for his trick."

"Hooray for deviousness."

"Don't be unenthusiastic just because you haven't found a good reaction to our love," she pouted mockingly as she clasped her hands to her heart.

"I thought I told you to cut that crap out. You know it bothers me."

Rebecca smirked. She put her elbows on his desk and rested her face on her hands so that she was level with him. She whispered, "That's why I do it."

Kaiba did not like her so close to him, so he stiffened. She smiled, and kissed him. A chaste kiss, but enough to unnerve him. He backed away from her and looked at her smiling face.

"What the hell was that, Hawkins?"

"Tell me how you honestly felt right now."

"Honestly? Freaked out. I _feel_ like you should never do it again," he responded through gritted teeth.

"And now you know what your reaction should be."

She stood and skipped— actually skipped— to the door. Then she turned around.

"Don't make a liar out of me, Mr. Kaiba. You've past the point of no return."

God, he hated her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba prepared himself as he flirted with Seto's pretty new secretary. Some would consider that his actions proved he was a harlot, and thus, ineligible to date a beautiful woman like Fiona, but he considered it keeping his options open. What bad comes from flirting, anyway? Besides a creepy stalker here and there. And getting slapped by current lovers. But he never truly meant anything by it. He's just a naturally charismatic guy…

"Mr. Kaiba? Your brother is here to see you," announced the secretary over the intercom. She nodded to the teen, who then went in. Mokuba thought his brother's expression to be similar to the confusion and pain a bear feels when its foot is caught in the maw of a steel trap. Perfect.

"You ok, bro? You look like you did when you learned that Joey reproduced," said Mokuba. His brother sighed and held his forehead in his palm.

"It's nothing," said Seto, shaking his head as he ruffled his hair. "Just stress... has to be."

"Sure, Seto." Mokuba noticed that he had a faraway look to him. Perhaps more than one good thing can come out of this. "Hey, I got some stuff that you need to sign off on."

Mokuba stuffed a handful of papers under his brother's nose. Seto signed them without the normal scrutiny. It was as if he was trying to wrap his head around something.

"If you like, I can take those back to their parents." Mokuba referred to the documents, since their drafters were generally quite protective of them. Seto nodded, waving him of. He turned his chair around so that his brother couldn't see him.

* * *

Kaiba turned away from his brother so that his facial expression could not be seen, which happened to be a scowl. No doubt his devious brother would think that he would be hiding a perplexed expression or perhaps, Kaiba chortled at the thought, longing. Who would pine after Satan? Aside from the odd middle aged men in the building who were secretly counting down towards her eighteenth birthday. Ew, subject change.

No doubt his brother was very satisfied with himself. He saw those papers-- specifically the one he forbade every time it was brought up. Not that he could have let it phase him-- he had an act to keep up. Kaiba groaned. He had to let that stupid idea seemingly slip through his radar as well as put up with a petulant demon far more than average just to convince his brother that he is committing a felony. Right then he seriously considered disconnecting his computer. Instead he vowed never to listen to her ever again. He opened the last letter in his mail pile and smirked. At least something was in his favor, if one could consider _that_ to be.

Since he was very upset, but less so than a few seconds ago, he decided to do what he always did: screw with Rebecca. Note the word 'with.'

* * *

Rebecca groaned again as she unsuccessfully tried to maneuver a foreign object from her latest prototype. This thing had to be ready by the end of the week, and she still had some kinks to work out. She did not need to fish out some stupid thing that interfered with its working. She growled in frustrated as she dropped it, yet again. Not only that, but the stupid tweezers slipped out of her hand and behind a cabinet. Huffing, she laid her stomach on the top of the cabinet and dangled her legs off the side, trying to keep balance as she fished for the tweezers. It was at this moment that Kaiba walked into her lab, getting a full view of her lunar calender. He was about to whistle at her, not unlike an angry sports coach would call in his team, since calling her name would admit he tolerated her, but then reconsidered. That was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

"I don't want to know what you're doing, do I?"

He had hoped that the sound of his voice would startle and unbalance her, thus landing her possibly face first in some gooey mystery vat next to the cabinet. He shot a quizzical look at the cylinder. What on earth could she need whatever that was for? He knew that she was a _consultant_ for other companies/ agencies, but why would someone need that? Now he was thoroughly displeased with the goo, since it clearly held no obnoxious teenagers.

"If I'd have fallen, I would have sued you, bought this place, and then I would send you on mind numbing tasks all day. Be thankful that I have amazing balance and that you suck at stealth." She slid off the cabinet, turned, and leaned on it, crossing her arms. Her overall posture gave off accusatory vibes. Normally, a raised eyebrow and glare would cause anyone to flinch, but not only was Kaiba not the average person, he found it hard to be intimidated by twin French braids and a plaid button down shirt.

"No, I don't," Kaiba protested as his eyes narrowed. Her lips formed a pout, but her eyes were glinting. Her arms moved from her chest to hold each other in a 'v' over her abdomen.

"Is that any way to treat your beloved?" she asked. "You ought to be looking at me with love and adoration."

He winced. She smiled devilishly. She tapped her chin in mock thought.

"Or did you did you come down here because of less poetic desires?" She giggled. Giggled. Kaiba suppressed the urge to strangle her.

"I came here to tell you it's been another six months." It required all his energy not to grin as he saw her blank deadpan. No one knew that he grinned, but ruining her day could coax one out of him.

"You wouldn't," she hissed.

"It's not a matter of what I would or would not do, _love_. He owns a big percentage of the corporation. He has every right as a fine contributor to conduct appraisals as he sees fit."

"Funny. Last week he was a 'disgusting, arrogant, pig who had no right how to tell you how to run your company.' Why the sudden change? Finally buy you those diamond earrings you've had your eye on?"

"You know my heart has always been fickle," he replied, acting as if he was not offended.

"But he so creepy! Isn't he like sixty? I swear, he's almost as old as you!" At this his eyes narrowed. Most of Rebecca's taunts rolled off him like water off a duck, but he was narly sensitive about his growing age. He adds nearly because surely he has no weaknesses. Rebecca smiled at him; she knew she hit a sore spot. She knew she would regret targeting his age, but she just couldn't help herself.

"As I was saying, I was thinking you could escort him. He's quite fond of you."

"Of groping me, more like," she muttered as she blew a bang of hair out of her face. Though he heard her, acted as though deaf as he walked out of her office.

"Kaiba?" she asked, with what could be thought of as pleading in her voice by someone who did not know her. He stopped and barely turned his head. She had his full attention.

"Has anyone told you that you're a prick?"

He smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Mokuba once again walked by Rebecca's office for some reconnaissance. What he saw was not what he expected. Rebecca, pale-faced and open-mouthed, stared into the space before her. Prank or not, he was still her friend. He set down his excuse for dropping by, gently wrapped an arm around her neck, and put her head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Something horrible has happened," she replied softly. He noticed that he hand laid on a phone.

"Another terrible social security policy?" he joked. Rebecca did not smile.

"Worse. My mother is coming for a visit. I couldn't talk her out of it. She wants to do some mother-daughter bonding stuff."

"Jesus... I'm so sorry."

He hugged her tighter.

**A/N: Thank you everyone (and by everyone I mean both of you) for waiting so patiently for this!I am participating (and moderating) a kakashi x sakura gift exchange on Live journal. Between that and finals, I will be swamped. And, sad to say it, but I'm caught up with the chapters I've saved. It might tke more time. Reviews might motivate me. I don't want to sound like an attention whore, but I pretty much am. I respond best to glowing adoration! Get on that, World!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The characters opinions and actions are theirs alone. I try to stay with what I think is appropriate for them. Please consider this before writing letters. I am so sorry for the time between updates. Between school, writer's block, and general laziness, it took a while.  
**

Rebecca tugged at her sun dress nervously. She fidgeted in her seat as she surveyed the incoming flights list. She bounced her heels up and down, counting each up as it came, counting each second passing by. A novel lay face down on her lap, abandoned. It was perhaps a bad choice in literature: the chilling, suspenseful plot only left her jumpy. But perhaps that was just jumpy because she was waiting or her mother.

While she loved her mother as much as she could, she really hated her visits. They could never seem to agree or get along, not like her and her grandfather, anyway. It wasn't just that they disagreed fundamentally on nearly any topic, it was that they both knew that they were right and wanted to save the other. From ignorance, in her mother's case. From Hell and the Devil and sin, in Rebecca's case. It had been a long while since her forays into the supernatural. While she once believed implicitly about the wonders of magic despite how it conflicted with her scientific views, she has since lapsed back into a more realistic point of view. While she was not as stubborn as Kaiba as to repeatedly refuse to face something in front of him, she generally left it alone. As long as it did not bother her, she did not bother it.

There was also the problem that Rebecca never knew what to say to her mother. Rebecca embodied nearly everything her mother disliked: skeptical, sexually active, sarcastic, vindictive, and revolted by children. Whether her mother disliked such things because Rebecca embodied them or that she embodied them because her mother disliked them always remained a mystery to Rebecca.

Mokuba offered to go with her, "for moral support," but she declined. Last thing Rebecca needed was for her mother to think she was sleeping with Mokuba. Despite protests and evidence that they "really [we]re just friends," her mother always suspected something. Rebecca deduced that it had more to do with him being male and Rebecca being her youngest than anything else. Of course, her mother never suspected "behavior inappropriate for an unmarried teenager" with Kaiba. Rebecca chuckled to herself at the irony. She thought about asking him to come with her, but then reconsidered. They only wanted to freak Mokuba out, not her mother. Definitely not her mother. Besides, Kaiba would refuse. Instead, she waited at the airport alone, with only a discarded novel and her growing anxiety to accompany her.

* * *

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stave off eye-strain. He was dutifully drawing up a memorandum thanking a Mr. Nolan for his continued loyalty and creativity towards the company, and while his _wonderful_ idea was appreciated, unfortunately, due to an unexpected blockade, his idea was rejected and impossible to fulfill. He finished off the letter by reiterating his thanks and a hope to see more prosperous ideas in the future. He sent the email, then promptly returned to his actual work.

He pondered a moment how exactly his brother thought this atrocity of an idea would push through. He lamented his brother's planning skills; Mokuba was always less patient when it came to strategy. Though, he reflected, did he have much room to talk?

He was granted a reprieve from Rebecca while she dealt with her mother, but he only had until she returned to figure out how far he wanted to take this charade. It was getting much too tiresome and involved to keep up. He had too much work to do to get swept up by a pretty girl.

Because of some incompetency within the computing section, Kaiba had to completely reconfigure and recalculate the schematics. He really wished Rebecca's mother would have chosen any week but now to visit. It was useful to have someone else who could do high level math in her head. He didn't dare recall Rebecca, though. He knew much better than that.

His rapport with Ms. Johnson, formerly Mrs. Hawkins, was infinitesimal, to say the least. He was never any good at schmoozing, and this event was no exception. Her mother visited, Rebecca took off without proper notice, Kaiba called her back in for something important-- though now he could not remember what it was-- and her mother refused. There were very few times where Kaiba actually feared something. Facing off against the former Mrs. Hawkins was one of them. He took to accidentally forgetting that she divorced Rebecca's father, calling her by her married name almost always. When he first encountered Rebecca's grandfather, Kaiba wondered what sort of family surrounded a man who thought that monsters actually existed. After meeting them, he knew.

He heard a knock at the door, and then a plea, "Please sir, could you get the door for me? These files are quite heavy and I don't want to risk scattering them."

Kaiba opened the door to reveal his secretary. He could not remember her name. Something starting with 'M.'

"Thank you, sir." She heaped the files extending from the bottom of her forearms to under her chin. "Here are all of the backlogs from the past year, as well as the modified logarithms. Is there anything else you need?"

"Some coffee," he replied in a flat tone. This was no time for pleasantries. "Find me the address to Fuuyuki Michori. I wish to discuss with him the terms of his biannual appraisal. After that, make sure the documents regarding taxes are properly organized. Once you have completed that, you may leave."

"Yes, sir." She bowed and left.

Kaiba looked at the large tower of manila folders on his desk. He was looking at hours of checking and rechecking improperly done something he considered basic math. Dull, definitely dull. He opened the folder to find the first page with several little sticky notes, accentuated with a smiley face whose tongue stuck out of its mouth.

_Did you honestly think I'd let you have all the fun?_

_I needed something to numb my brain before meeting _her.

_Now, you can focus this time on removing the large stick that _

_seems to have lodged itself firmly in your ass. _

_Cheers from the person you are in awe of right now,_

_Rebecca _

He weighed in on whether she was being truthful and did, in fact, do all this without being asked, or she was just screwing with him again. He figured not, since she never did anything to hurt his company, just him. Her friendship with Mokuba at least had that benefit, even if it did mean getting up some mornings to find her ungracefully sprawled on the couch.

There were times when Kaiba wanted nothing more to see Rebecca take in her last breath. Then there were times when she did something amazing (though he'd never tell her) and uncharacteristically altruistic that made him thankful he didn't force a pillow over her face. He unpeeled the notes and tossed it in the garbage. He wouldn't do anything about the note because while there was so much still left to do. He was much too busy to get retribution for the comment, and since no one else read it, he felt confident that he would not have to deal with it.

* * *

Rebecca hated how nervous she felt. She prided herself in her ability to keep control-- over herself, over others, over any situation. She didn't even know why her mom was here. The only thing her mom seemed interested in was her religion. She just wished the visit would be over as quickly as possible. The sooner the _you should really_'s and _why not do this instead_'s were over, the better. She checked the overhead monitor to see the flights. The 430 in from Atlanta was due in another quarter hour or so. She closed her eyes, put her forefingers to her temples, and took deep breaths. She had to calm her nerves before her mother came, had to strengthen her resolve. She did this for quite some time. She was almost completely zen when she she was interrupted.

"Hey, you're Rebecca Hawkins! I saw you last year in the International Championship! You were amazing!"

Rebecca looked up to find a young man looking at her with admiration. He was plain looking, brown hair, brown eyes, with an openness in his expression that she had long grown accustomed to. Most people might feel perturbed at random strangers approaching them, knowing their name as well as odd facts about their life, but Rebecca didn't. She fully adjusted around fifteen.

"Thank you," she replied.

Spurred on by her attention, he started to gush. "I saw your every duel. You're the person that first got me into dueling. That one against the Brazilian? Brilliant! Of couse, that's how your every duel is like. Unless you're dueling Kaiba. He does kind of cream you," he added thoughtfully. Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"Oh sorry! He beats every one. Does he have to be so cruel about it, though? He rather seems like a git sometimes. What's with that odd coat?"

Rebecca smiled, "He probably thinks that if his outfit is ridiculous, women would be that more inclined to take it off him."(1)

The young man blushed. She decided to spare him embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh! It's Conner! I'm Conner Ackart. I suppose you don't have to introduce yourself, seeing as how we both know your name. Why, I am really just rambling on here, aren't I?"

"It's fine," said Rebecca. She really wanted to agree with him, that yes, he was rambling on, but she felt it too rude for a stranger, even for her. She just fixed the smile on her face tighter and looked up at him steadily. Even now and then, imperceptibly, she flicked her eyes over to the flight monitor to see her mother's plane's progress.

"You really are brilliant. You make dueling seem out to be child's play."

"Because it's not like a children's card game, right?" she asked with a big smile. He looked at her for a moment before that fact that she was joking dawned on him. He smiled and laughed.

"You're funny! Great at dueling, smart, pretty, and a sense of humor? You're perfect," he said with awe. Rebecca was silent for a few moments. He must have realized what he said, because his eyes went wide and he made 'o' shapes with his mouth as if about to speak. He looked positively mortified. She was used to babbling fans, and nervousness sprouting stupid statements, but she really had nothing in her arsenal of stock responses that covered what he just said. The worst part was that he said it with such sincerity; it made it harder to just laugh off. She looked at him blankly until she could find even a remotely acceptable phrase. She looked at the monitor again--- she didn't want to excaberbate the awkwardness of the situation by continuing to stare at him--- and found that her mother's flight had finally made it in.

"Excuse me, please. The flight I'm waiting for just came in," she said. She collected her belongings and left as quickly as she could.

After he left her sight, she completely forgot about him. After she left his sight, he held a fist to his forehead and chastised himself. "I'm such a bloody idiot! _You're perfect_? Geez, why don't I ask her to marry me or something dumb like that? That wouldn't have been as forward as _you're _bloody_ perfect_!"

* * *

Rebecca searched for her mother in the throng of people with a slight trepidation in her stomach. She gripped the sweater in her hands tighter when she finally heard her mother's voice.

"Henry, I don't care if the flowers are out of season, get them anyway. It's what she wants. You know how brides are. Be sure to coordinate with the caterer, the tailor, and the musicians. I promised this woman that she'd have the perfect wedding, as I promise all my brides. I'm not going to let the simple fact of my absence deter this." A pause. "Of course they are not paying as much! Have you been living under a rock? The economy is having tough times now. All that means is that we'll have to work harder for less money, and we will all do so. You should thank Jesus that business still is maintaining itself, what with all the job loss." Another pause. Rebecca's mother pinched her nose in annoyance and muttered something eerily similar to '_grant me patience, Jesus_.' "My daughter only turns eighteen once, Henry. In fact, here she is. I'm going now. No, I'm hanging up right now. Right now.

"Rebecca, my dear!" she cheered as she pulled Rebecca into a strong, tight hug. "I have missed you so much. And you look so grown up! And so lovely! Well... The green is a bit too neon for your complexion, sweetie, don't you see? Why didn't you wear that pretty yellow dress I sent you? It would have matched your hair. Oh, your hair! You never told me you were growing it out! You got that conditioner thing I sent, right? I got it at a salon back home. It's supposed to make your hair really, really soft. Didn't work so much with mine. Debbie says that's because I've dyed and fried my hair to much. You know Debbie, right? My hairdresser? Anyway, I've been seeing her twice a month to dye my roots and get a mani pedi. Wouldn't want to let my grays show through, now, would I?"

"Mom? We're kind of blocking the aisle. Can you let go of me?"

"Oh, of course!" She turned to the flight attendant who was looking at her expectantly. "So sorry, dear." Rebecca and her mother picked up the luggage and made their way back to the parking lot. Rebecca's mother regaled her daughter with the most memorable wedding moments, how her latest bible study class is really giving her an appreciation for Esther, and how her sister, Fiona, is an up and coming star at their church, working in the children's ministry and helping out at the church library. Rebecca barely listened, instead nodding at breaks of her speech, giving her mother a smile not disimilar to the one she gave Connor.

* * *

**A/N: This would have been my biggest chapter with near 2600 words. Woot! **

**1. You know that's why he wears it. I hate it. Of course, I'm not big on the whole bondage slave look.  
**


End file.
